Electronic systems for headlight range adjustment control or for adaptive shock absorber adjustment controls of motor vehicles require sensor systems to determine the compression or rebound status of the axle systems. Generally, sensors with linkages or inductive sensors come into use as sensor systems, which are calibrated in a vehicle status, generally in the empty state during the manufacturing process of the motor vehicle, with a so-called single point calibration. The calibration value of this single point calibration then flows as a parameter into the adjustment control software of a superordinate control unit of the motor vehicle.
The advantage of such a single point calibration consists in the rapid operability. However, such a method does not lead to the necessary accuracy over the entire measurement range of the sensor, which in particular would be necessary for a precise adjustment control, for example, within a headlight range adjustment control or damping adjustment control.
In EP 1 166 039 B1 a method is described for adjusting the axle geometry of a motor vehicle, which is able to be carried out automatically by means of robots in a fully automatic production line. For this, the vehicle with a finished assembled chassis with at least a front axle and a rear axle is adjusted, following its production in a suspended position automatically taking measurement values into consideration, wherein the measurement values are automatically detected on the wheels which are mounted on the chassis, by adjusting devices, which are constructed as lifting units, being brought up from below against the wheels in order to bring their axles into a particular compression state. This above-mentioned method for adjusting the axle geometry requires additional installation or respectively measurement devices, which lead to additional installation costs.